


the party

by noga189



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	the party

The party  
You were invited to a party, your best friend Karen is makeup artist, she works with a lot of famous people, specifically drag queens and since she knew how much you love rupaul's drag race and drag queens she knew she had to invite you.  
You were so excited; you wore your best outfit with your fake leather boots and knocked on the door, a beautiful house in Los Angeles. You stepped inside the house and it was filled with people, a lot of drag queens and you were delighted and decided to look for Karen, you found each other and after a brief convo that included pretty much thanking her for inviting you, mingling was just in time, you met all your fave queens, except one- Katya. She was the queen you wanted to see most of all but you didn't want to get much attention to yourself by looking for her in every room of the house.  
After waiting a bit, suddenly you saw her. She was in drag and mingling with everyone, sometimes taking selfies but not drinking since she's been sober for almost 6 years. After you saw the video "besties for cash" and katya said she would sleep with a woman you were dying to get your chance. You just didn't know how.   
I decided to human- up and go talk to her, as a fan, adoring fan. You could feel your heart beating faster and faster and you found yourself standing in front of her, smiling nervously and almost mumbling but managing to get words to come out of your mouth.   
Hey katya, I'm such a huge fan of yours, can I take a picture with you? You mumble and katya just grabs your hand and take a million selfies with you. She was so nice and sweet to you. You got into talking her for a bit, you were standing so close to her, you were getting flustered and your face turned red. You decided to see what she'll answer so you asked her about what she said in the video about sleeping with women. Katya wasn't shocked by the question since she know her fans can be very straight forward and she said that it will be quite difficult for her but if she meets the right woman she might actually do it.   
You decided to be a little cheeky and give her a suggestive pose, like a model and asked her 'am I the right woman?' Inside you felt like you're about to die, you were embarrassed and couldn't believe you were actually making a move on katya, well trying to. You knew nothing will happen when suddenly she grabs your hand and kisses you in front of all the people at the party, you were shocked, you didn't know what to do but you followed your instincts and kissed her back. She stopped the kiss and told you to meet her outside the house in 5 minutes.  
You hurried outside and waited, she came outside exactly 5 minutes just like she told you and called for a taxi. You both got in the taxi and she gave the driver her hotel. She didn't waste any time and grabbed your face and kissed you again but you didn't have enough time to deepen the kiss- she stopped it. Katya looked at you and said 'you know, I'm a gay man, I don't do things like that, I have to admit this is kind of weird for me'. You looked at her and nodded, you sat there and froze. You didn't know what to do but she moved closer to you and held your hand and started stroking your arm tenderly and slowly, giving you goosebumps and never looking away, she looked deep into your eyes the whole ride.   
Once you got into his hotel room, he told you to sit and wait for him while he went to the bathroom. You waited for quite a while, over an hour. Then he came out of the bathroom, out of drag and only in underwear. He had the perfect body in your eyes, you couldn't stop staring at him and you felt like you just flooded your basement. He sat on the bed very close to you, grabbed you cheeks and pulled you close to him to kiss you gently on your lips again, it slowly escalated to a passionate make out session, your clothes flying on the floor along with his underwear. He was so hot and you were so wet there was no need for him to try and teased you, you were ready to go.   
He reached for a condom and you helped him enter you since it has been ages since he's been with a woman and from the first moment he was inside you, you felt like you were about to explode. He started trusting inside you very slow, he wanted for both of to get used to it, he was enjoying it too but you were enjoying it a lot more than him, you felt like you're in heaven. He picked up speed and started to thrust in to you faster and faster. You could feel your orgasm right around the corner and when it hit you, it felt like nothing you've ever felt before, you've never felt so good in your life. Soon he came too, screaming and thrusting harder into you making you climax again, even harder than the first orgasm that happened moments ago.   
You both laid on your back on the bed, exhausted and you fell asleep right after, you woke up before him in the morning, got dressed and left while he was asleep, leaving a note with your phone number on the dresser near his bed.


End file.
